Cipher Redemption
by Sunlit-Dreamer
Summary: No one knows, but all animals are able to grant a single wish. How they grant it will differ on their views of the world. The last time a wish was granted, there was a massacre. It's been nearly a century since than, and animals are going extinct.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Before I start the story, I want to thank devotchka for being my beta. And even though she said it wasn't required, I also want to thank ladykaliska for helping me come up with the title! Plus, there's my friend Shinigami29 who helped me form the story. (If it weren't for her, you'd all be stuck with another lame-o pointless love story with many plot holes) Hope all of you will enjoy this! Again, I thank devotchka, it'll be thanks to her that none of you will have to read any errors or be confused.

Edit: One of my friends pointed out a few things, and since I'm taking this story seriously, I tried my best to fix it up. I'm not quite sure if I got all the run on sentences, but it should be easier to read. I think. Although spell check seems to enjoy reinserting commas I've just deleted. I don't trust spell check.

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters rightfully belong to CLAMP. As for the original characters, they belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

A sigh filled the silence, breaking what was once peaceful. There was nothing to fill the sky, no buzzes or shouts, not even a whisper. All there was was the gentle breeze swaying the branches and the blazing sun beating down on the woman whose green eyes stared beyond the forest.

Her short auburn hair stuck to her face, sweat dripping down her skin. There was a small book in her right hand that she had disregarded. She breathed another sigh and her left hand lazily clasped a nearby glass, bringing it to her mouth and drinking its contents. Emptying it out she sat straight up, wiping her mouth while slamming the glass on the small table. Jumping off the chair she raised her arms as she stretched, stomping her feet once satisfied.

"All right, now is not the time to be lazy! There are errands to be done! Let's see, there's buying groceries, supplies, oh and I'm almost out of ammunition as well…" Nodding her head, she walked around the small house, heading to the front. Looking around for a few seconds, she smiled when she spotted a mountain bike leaning against the porch railing.

Grabbing the handlebars, she walked over to a pole, pressing a button. Slowly the gate began to open. When she exited the yard, she reached into her pocket, taking out a remote. Pointing it at the gate, she pressed its button and the gate reclosed itself. Satisfied, she climbed onto the bike, speeding down the dirt road enjoying the wind against her face. Giggling she continued down the worn road, glancing at the tall fence separating her from the forest. Only after several minutes passed there was a clearing with a small town at the end of the road, a few crops in the distance along with livestock, mountains and streams encompassing the entire area.

Pausing for a moment, she turned her head to stare at the vast forest and the fence that circled the entire perimeter. Scanning the fence she turned back around, a huge grin on her face as she sped downhill.

She passed a few people, greeting them and giving a friendly smile. Once inside the town she brought her bike to a stop, sliding off and walking into a nearby store. At the sound of a bell, a man standing behind the counter turned around, chuckling when he saw her enter.

"Well, Sakura, I haven't seen you for a while. Are the animals behaving?"

She merely shrugged, propping her elbows on the counter closing her eyes.

"Mostly. There were a few times I had to interfere, a couple months ago I had to use up most of my tranquilizers to make sure the bear didn't get to me."

He cocked his brow at her, pausing in his actions.

"Oh really? What happened?"

Her eyes half lidded she blankly watched him gather her needed tranquilizers, blowing a stray hair out of boredom.

"Not much. I was at its fishing grounds; it spotted me and felt threatened. It was a good thing I was on high grounds."

He gave a grunt, placing the tranquilizers properly into the container before stuffing it into a bag.

"Well, what happened next?"

"Nothing really. I got out of there as fast as I could before the effects wore off. That's all. Oh, before I forget, I need some ammunition for _that_ gun."

With a slight smirk, he held up a small package.

"You mean this, Sakura?"

Scoffing she snatched the package, stuffing it into the bag, walking away without another word.

"See you in a few months!"

"Seeing that it's summer, I might be back sooner than you think. Well, see ya Hitoshi." Exiting the store, she looked to the spot where she left her bike, it still in the same place. Satisfied she walked away, making a beeline to where it was more active and noisy, the people gossiping and bartering their goods. A few times kids nearly bumped into her, apologizing before running off again. Laughing quietly she would study the food, checking for any bruises. When her arms started to get too full, one of the women offered a satchel; Sakura gratefully took it promising to return it later. After visiting the other stalls and paying for everything, she started to backtrack, only to collide with someone. "Oh! I'm sorry about that, I didn't see…you there…" Immediately, she regretted apologizing the moment she saw the man's face.

When he held his head high tilting his chin up, she couldn't help but grimace, wanting to be anywhere but there.

"There's no need to worry Sakura. It isn't a problem, now that I've found you." He took her hand raising it to his lips, his onyx eyes piercing her own. Before he could kiss it she snatched her hand back, rubbing it on her jeans. His smile faltering for a second he quickly recovered, tsking at her choice in clothing. "My dear, you still dress in such rubbish? A dress would suit you much better; it would accentuate your curves instead of covering them."

"Well Mr. Nakamura, it wouldn't be appropriate for someone of my profession to be strutting around the woods in heels and a dress. Especially when there are poisonous plants and not to mention carnivores that could easily outrun me. Also if I remember correctly, I haven't granted you permission to call me by my first name." Her teeth were clenched, hands fisted around the bag and satchel.

"Ah, Sakura my dear. Please call me Yutaka."

"No, I'll stick to calling you Mr. Nakamura. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to put away my groceries. Then go on my scheduled route throughout the preserve." She quickly slid past him, desperate to get back to her bike. Ignoring his calls she was about to hop onto her bike, only to hear another voice that nearly made her groan.

"Miss Kinomoto! I'm glad to have caught you. I was hoping to have-"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Beaumont, but perhaps another time!" She pedaled around the blonde, determined to get as far away as possible. Steering through the crowds she made it out of the town, only stopping once she arrived at where the forest met the road. Breathing heavily she planted her head on the handlebar, resting for the moment. "God, Nakamura was bad enough, and now Beaumont! They need to go back to the city. That's where those scoundrels belong!" Closing her eyes she gave a small chuckle. "If only Touya was still here, he'd take good care of them. With or without my permission." Sitting up correctly she resumed her pedaling, going at a slower pace. A few times she would glance at the trees, looking to see if there were any animals near the border. However, there was nothing, not even a bird. It was always like this, but it made sense. Animals never did trust humans. So why go to where humans travel.

Shaking away her thoughts, she stopped in front of the gate, taking out the remote. Once it opened she walked inside, pressing the button on the pole. Going over to the house, she leaned the bike against the porch railing. Opening the door, she entered the small house walking right to end up in the kitchen. Emptying the satchel she placed the fruits and vegetables in her fridge, the bread in its proper cupboard. Remembering her ammo, she walked out of the kitchen to go into the hallway. Heading to the last door on the left, there was a tranquilizer rifle hanging on the wall. She took it down and opened the shaft, carefully inserting the darts until it was full. Grabbing a small box, she placed four more inside. Nodding to herself, she reached inside her shirt, a key hanging on a thin string. Placing it inside the keyhole of the dresser, she unlocked it. Pulling the drawer out, it revealed a silver Kahr P-9. Sakura gingerly picked it up, smiling softly as she stared at it. Finished reminiscing, she unloaded the barrel. Replacing the bullets, she clicked it back closed.

In front of her closet, she fingered her shirt. Nakamura's words were still ringing through her mind.

Scowling she pulled it over her head, tossing it into a hamper located near the door. From the closet she chose a tight fitting plain shirt with a vest, quickly putting them on. Returning to the dresser she opened another drawer, grabbing thick gloves and putting her hands inside. She kicked off her shoes, sliding her feet into boots and tying up the strings. Looking at the two guns, she grabbed a pouch, and carefully bagged the small box and a first aid kit. Soon after she attached the P-9 to a holster onto her waist and slung the rifle onto her back. In the vest and jean pockets she put pepper spray, rope, a net, and a com-link, in case she had to contact the police chief. After double-checking that she was prepared and had everything she left her house, walking the familiar route she took every Friday.

Even though Sakura had used it as an excuse to get away, it was the truth. Every day she had to wander throughout the entire preserve, checking on the animals and plants. She had to keep an eye on the carnivores the most, to make sure they didn't clash too much. It would be a calamity if one of the packs decided to wipe one of the species out over territory. If she could, she would buy more land that would be big enough to keep the many dangerous animals apart. It certainly would make her job easier, although it would mean it would take longer to check on the conditions properly.

Then there was making sure the animals were healthy. If even one were sick, it would doom the rest of the habitat. The preserve was small compared to the others, and the disease would spread much more quickly. Sakura could never allow that happen. The preserves and farms were the only areas anyone could find animals. Long gone were the deserts and rainforests, replaced with cities that filled the sky with smoke. Most of the world's population grew weak, no longer allowed to eat any meat. Without meat they didn't get enough protein, their health declining. Who knew how much longer they would last? Even the feared sharks of the oceans seemed to disappear.

She shook her head, concentrating on her task. She couldn't lose herself in her thoughts unless she wanted to be caught off guard. Two years ago in the states a trainee who was going out on his own for the third time. He was too immersed in his music and slipped while climbing the mountain path. His back was pierced by a jagged stone, one of his legs twisted up. He had landed on the com-link so he couldn't call for assistance. When they went searching for him that night, he had bled to death.

Eyes darting back and forth she caught sight of a fawn, a soft smile on her face when she noted the mother gently pushing it. She couldn't wait until midsummer so she could do the seasonal counting.

Over the next few hours she traveled throughout the preserve. Doing the usual, wading through rivers, climbing up boulders and ledges, hiding whenever necessary. At the moment she was resting, her eyes trained on the village from her perch on the rocky terrain. The sun was in the distance, signaling it was time to return to the house. Slowly climbing down, she paused when she spotted a peculiar object near the fence a kilometer away.

Tsking, she looked below, her eyes scanning what was below her. Going down a couple more feet she leaped off, landing on another ledge. Dashing down the pathway, she was careful not to slip or wander too close to the edge. About to turn a corner she stumbled backwards, pressing her body against the terrain. Peeking back out she silently cursed, leering at the pack of wild boar.

Quietly she scooted away, pausing every few seconds to make not so much noise. When she believed it was a safe distance, she reached into one of her pockets. After a few seconds she pulled out the com-link, attaching it to her ear.

"Hello? Mr. Enomoto? Can you hear me?" Waiting a few seconds her eyes brightened when she heard a reply.

"_Read you loud and clear Kinomoto. What's the problem?"_

"While on my rounds, I noticed something strange around the outer perimeter. Could you have your men check it out? It's close to the pit. Where one of the kids got stuck in for an entire day."

"_Got you. We'll head out right now. I'll contact you if we find anything."_

"Thanks." Sakura sighed, running her hand through her hair. Glancing in the pack's direction, she crept in the other direction. Smoothly swinging her legs over until she felt support under her foot. Cautiously lowering herself, she made her way down, hands gripped tightly on the rocks. Nearing the ground she jumped off, continuing to where she saw the object.

She soon leaned against a tree, panting as sweat dribbled down her skin. Shielding her eyes she stared up at the sun, drawing closer to the earth. Taking a deep breath she got off the tree and sprinted off.

"Ha ha…if only…ha…Touya was here…" Leaping over gaps and weaving through the trees she skidded to a stop, ducking inside a bush.

There was a group of men, covered in animal pelts, satchels and illegal weapons slung on their backs. She bit her tongue, willing herself not to cry when she recognized the baby deer and raccoon dog. Now dead. There were five of them, carrying illegal weapons that could kill her in just one blow or shot. While she was by herself equipped with a small gun that was designed to injure, not kill. Not to mention it was considered an ancient weapon. Even if Enomoto managed to open the gate, it was miles away from her current location. The situation was stacked against her. A cold chill went up her spine when one of the men took out a rod covered in spikes and activated it. Disregarding her safety, she snatched her gun out of its holster, standing up and pointing it at the men.

"What do you think you're doing trespassing on my property?"

They paused from striking, looking at her wearily. Her eyes widened, recognizing them as poachers on the black list. Now she really did wish her older brother were there. Or that she had listened when he demanded that she hire some help.

"Tch, it's just the girl."

Gulping, she didn't blink; prepared to run the moment they moved. The men glancing at each other they chuckled, one of them licking his lips. Inwardly shivering Sakura kept a firm grip on her gun, finger on the trigger.

"The rascal won't be goin' anywhere. Let's say we have lil' fun 'fore we get back?"

* * *

Strange, the Fake Furs stopped challenging me with their claws and found a new prey. This prey, I know this tingling scent. It's the Furless. The Fake Furs can take this Furless; I am too weak to fight. Their claws, not sharp but rough. Can't get up.

'**Look. The Four Legged one is stuck.'**

'**Do we eat it?'**

'**No. Wait for the Fake Furs to feast. Then we'll have the scraps.'**

No, a Winged Meat Eater will not eat me. Only the weak become their prey. I am the predator!

'**Furless! Furless! There is a new Furless, but where!'**

A Furless is calling out. It is close, near the other Furless. Its call is small, is it the Furless offspring?

* * *

"_Kinomoto, you there? We're on our way right now"_

"Dammit! Get goin' you dumbasses!"

"But what about-"

"Ferget the girl. And the mutt's too burnt up anyway to be worth anythin'. 'Sides, we got some merchandise, now move!" The bearded man kicked one of them to the ground, looking back at Sakura, spitting at the dirt. "Consider yerself lucky girl. Next time, ya won't be." The men picked up the bodies, running out of view.

Sakura collapsed to her knees, entire body shivering.

"_Kinomoto? Kinomoto, answer!"_

Flinching, she shook her head. After taking several breaths, she held the point.

"I-I'm here."

"_Took a while for you to answer."_

"Sorry, just a little stunned. I ran into…some poachers." Her head clear, she brought her head up. She finally noticed the animal across from her, glowering at her, growls rumbling within its chest. "Mr. Enomoto, could you have someone bring over a stretcher? I've got an injured animal here. Chinese Gray Wolf."

"_Damn poachers, always going after the endangered ones. Alright, how big? Child sized or adult?"_

"Adult, unless you want me or the other person to get bit."

"_Alright. Leave your com-link on so we can track you down."_

"Okay." The conversation over she could now keep her full attention on the animal, frowning at the wounds and burn marks. Chewing on her lower lip, she made a decision. Slowly she reached for the rifle behind her back, freezing when it snarled. Now realizing what she was doing. Before it could pounce on her she immediately grabbed it and swung it into position, firing at once. "Sorry, but I can't have you squirming while I bandage your wounds." Setting the rifle aside she rummaged through her bag, taking out the first aid kit. Making sure the wolf was asleep; she began sanitizing the injuries, pausing whenever it winced. Once she cleaned everything, she got the gauze. Tightly wrapping it around its body and one of its legs, she put away the kit. Satisfied, she scooted away until she was at a safe distance. Not sure when it, more specifically he since she checked, would wake up.

A bit worried she watched as the sun's final rays disappeared, rifle back in her hands. Usually she would be back in the house at this time. The steel armor would be shielding the doors and windows to keep those inside safe from the wild animals that ventured at night. Here, out in the open with no light, she could be attacked at any moment.

"Sakura!"

Nearly squealing, a smile broke out when she recognized the voice.

"I'm over here, Yukito!"

A man stumbled into view, flashlight in hand, his brown eyes filled with relief. Soon after another man came in, glaring at the ground with his jaw clenched.

"Mr. Enomoto, how did you two get here so quickly? I only called you several minutes ago." Moving aside two men passed him with a stretcher, gently lifting the wolf on and strapping him down, putting a muzzle on. He motioned for everyone to follow, Sakura staying close to the man with the glasses.

"This will answer your question."

At first she didn't understand, but when they arrived at the fence it made sense. There was a hole big enough for them to walk through without being scratched, cut apart with the other piece missing.

"How…how could they do that? What if an animal got loose? What if a child had wandered close by?" She stopped when she felt a hand on her head, letting the chief respond.

"I have men bringing over some material to block it, but it's temporary. You're going to have to contact the governor so he can provide for repairs, or a better fence."

Pouting, Sakura nodded.

"Now, get into the vehicle. The wolf is your responsibility and I don't want it injuring any of my men. It'll take you straight to the gate, your friend offered to help you carry it to the pen."

"All right, thank you Mr. Enomoto."

"Come on Sakura, the effects will be wearing off soon. And we both know you dislike shooting animals." Helping her inside the van Yukito had her sit next to him. Watching both her and the wolf.

Her eyes strayed to the ceiling, and her hands still shook from her earlier experience. Sakura flinched when Yukito placed his jacket over her shoulders, then she whispered her thanks. However, she still felt disappointed in herself.

"Sorry, Dad…I wasn't able to protect them."

* * *

A/N: Did you enjoy reading this? If yes, I'm happy. If no, I'm satisfied that you gave it a try. I'll be working on the next chapter immediately. As for those who read my other stories, I'll update them eventually. Buh-bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ha ha. It seems there's a bit of confusion over the plot. It'll reveal itself over time. Remember, this is only the beginning. Beginnings set everything in place, and once they are, that's when the story begins to truly advance. And I noticed something…sometimes some of the keys don't work, making me press them several times. So if there are words missing that letter, blame my laptop. Also, I have slightly edited the first chapter, but not major enough to make any of you reread it. Again, I thank my beta devotchka, and thanks also go out to the three who reviewed. You know who you are. Well, enjoy!

Edit: Seeing that it's been about a month since I've last heard from my beta personally, I'll be posting this. But once I get a response, I'll replace this chapter with her beta-ed version. I apologize for any mistakes!

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters belong to CLAMP. Original ones to me.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

The ride was silent, the passengers occasionally glancing at the single animal. There were times the van would hit a bump, eyes alert, bodies posed to subdue the wolf. As luck would have it, the wolf remained unconscious the entire drive. Soon, the van came to a stop, the driver peeking through the small window.

"We've arrived Miss Kinomoto."

The men in the back with them opened the doors, Yukito grabbing one end of the stretcher, Sakura the other. Slowly, Yukito climbed down, making sure the stretcher didn't slope as he did so. The men helped Sakura slide down, at the same time keeping their attention on the wolf. Asking for one of the men to hold it for her, she took out the remote, the gate opening for them. Thanking the man, she and Yukito went inside the preserve with the two men, going around the small house to the back.

Behind the house was a fenced pen, tall enough so animals couldn't jump in or out, concrete covering the earth so it also couldn't dig its way out. Beside it was a shed, no windows showing what was inside. Asking for help again, she went to the entrance of the pen, pressing her thumb against a small pad, scanning her print, automatically unlocking the pen. Ushering them inside, they gently laid the stretcher onto the hay-covered pavement. They carefully undid the straps, slowly removing the muzzle. Quietly backing out, Sakura closed the pen, it locking itself into place, putting the muzzle on the table where the book and glass were.

The two men bowed to her, spinning around when she and Yukito repeated the gesture, returning to the van. When they were out of sight, Yukito slightly crouched down to Sakura's eye level.

"Sakura, is there anything that you want to tell me before I leave?"

Eyes cast down, she hesitated, unsure. He noticed this, giving a chuckle.

"It's all right; it's only the two of us."

Still, she kept her face hidden, hands wrung together. His smile disappearing, he patted her head.

"Sakura, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." She took a deep breath, lifting her face.

"Yukito. I'm not sure I should be in charge anymore."

His eyes widening, he gestured for her to continue.

"The poachers. When I found them they…they already had killed two animals. One of them was just a baby. A baby! Dad was wrong in leaving me the preserve; it should've gone to Touya!"

He pressed a finger against her lips, shushing her, looking back towards the pen. Relieved it was still asleep, he grasped onto Sakura's shoulders.

"Now Sakura, take a few deep breaths."

She did so, her body no longer trembling.

"Good. Now, remember when your father was still in charge. When he was teaching you the ropes and animals were transported from Shikoku to the preserve. Do you recall his words?"

Before she could reply, there was a shout, the men waiting for Yukito. Yelling back, he patted Sakura's head.

"Just think about it, all right? Don't worry about the fence, Enomoto will have his men positioned there until the repairs are made. Which I'll be sure to contact Touya about. Well, good night, don't forget to close the gate behind me."

She followed him, stopping at the pole as she watched him climb into the van. Closing the gate, she sighed, trudging to the house, locking the door once inside.

She slid a picture frame on the wall aside, revealing a slightly bigger screen similar to the one built into the pen. Scanning her hand, she heard the familiar whirs, steel plates blocking the door and windows. Going into her room, she sat against the door, reminiscing.

"That's right. Touya would handle the business and government affairs and train recruits, while I stay behind and watch over the preserve." Giggling, she rested her chin on her knees. "Besides, Touya got along horribly with animals, and I hate being in the city. Yukito's right. Dad left me the preserve, because he trusted me." Standing up, she gripped her fists. "Okay! No more moping, tomorrow, I'll give it my best! Everything will be all right!"

With that in mind, she got ready for bed, resting for the incoming day.

* * *

Hard. Cold. The ground, it's stiff. The grass…poking, itchy.

This is not the forest! It's the cold trees. Is it the Furless?

The tingling scent. It's on this smooth branch. But there are other smells.

More Furless. They touched me. They must learn their place. No Furless touches the predator!

* * *

There was a loud screech, shocking Sakura out of her sleep. Hand at her chest, she glared at the alarm clock, sighing when she turned it off. Stretching her arms, she slung her legs onto the floor, yawning as she stood up. Picking out her clothes, she nodded in approval, closing the bathroom door, cleaning herself up.

Refreshed and fully dressed with cream of wheat in her mouth, she went over the schedule of what she had to perform that day. There was the wolf that was most likely wide-awake by now. Judging by his injuries, it would probably take a month or so until they fully healed and he would be able to take care of himself. Eating another spoonful, her brows furrowed. If he were still part of a pack, she'd be in a risky situation. Praying that he was one of the lone wolves, she finished off her breakfast.

Going to the familiar frame, she scanned her hand, the steel plates slowly drawing up, letting in the sun's rays. She held her breath, sneaking down the hall, peeking out the window in her room. What met her eyes was the amber of an angered wolf, who had heard her with his sharp senses. He was snarling, fangs bared as he crouched in the corner, the stretcher nothing but torn fabric and splintered wood. For a moment she was frightened, forcing herself to relax when she noticed there were no other animals nearby.

"Good, he left his pack." She knew how fierce they could be when one of their members were in danger, imagine their reaction if one of them were caged. Backing away from the window, she grabbed the rifle, removing the tranquilizers. Putting the tranquilizers in a safe container, she came out of her room, opening the one to her left. It was a storage room, the shelves filled with boxes, some covered in dust. Opening one of the bottom boxes, she took out two items, eying the label. It was stronger than what Hitoshi gave her, powerful enough to put a bear to sleep with one shot. It was only used for emergencies when carnivores had to be nursed. To hunt for meat. Before inserting the two drugs, she clasped her hands together and eyes closed, praying for a moment. "Dad, Mom, please forgive me for what I'm about to do."

Her father had taught her she must always pray whenever this sort of situation occurred. Killing animals was a crime, so they must always ask for forgiveness whenever they had to take one life, to save another. Reopening her eyes, she inserted the deadly drugs, standing up. In another box she grabbed a large, thick bag, rolling it up and stuffing it into a backpack. Going outside, she paused by the table, staring at the furious creature, eying her. Gradually, she passed the pen, ignoring the growls and barks, knowing better than to instigate him even further.

For half an hour she crept through the forest, trying to find the perfect animal. Sakura absolutely refused to kill younglings or their mothers, and small animals wouldn't be enough to fill his stomach. Crouching to the ground, her legs were starting to become numb. Considering a break, she froze when a twig snapped. Cautiously peering through the foliage, there was doe sniffing the ground, its ears twitching. Its head lifted up, calling. A tad confused, Sakura tried to spot its fawn, which was supposed to be close by. The doe continued calling, occasionally sniffing the ground. Still, no sign of the fawn. Piece by piece, it came together. The missing fawn was the one the poachers killed.

Quietly, she lifted the rifle, aiming near the heart.

"I'm sorry." Pulling the trigger, the doe collapsed, unmoving. Standing up, she slung the rifle over her shoulder, walking over to the body. Slipping off the backpack, she took out the bag, dragging the body inside, tying it up with rope. Putting the backpack back on, she grabbed the bag, using her knees to lift it up. Knowing the reserve by heart she went where she knew the path would be smoothest without worries of tripping or sudden drops.

Eventually she arrived back in the small clearing, the pen and house in view. The wolf was eying her wearily, its growling starting back up. Readying herself, knowing she had to be close to the pen, she headed to the shed. Sakura tried not to flinch when the wolf lunged at the fence, the smell of blood enticing him. At the door of the shed, there was another panel similar to the one on the pen and in the house. Her father was very protective, knowing the risks of living in a preserve, and poachers. The security in the house was for protection. The security of the pen was so the animal couldn't escape, and so no other animal could harm it. As for what was inside the shed…The door opened, showing its contents weren't what anyone would expect. Walking in, she turned on the lights, cringing at the sight.

The shed was only used in the same situation as the deadly drugs, to feed carnivores. The shed was for preparing the meat. There was an area to skin with a rack to hang the hide. A table equipped with several knives and saws to cut up the body. Close by was a sink to wash the meat with a shelf above the counter that held drugs. Next to it was another table with preservatives and materials to wrap up the meat. Beside the sink was a fridge to store the meat. In addition, a corner with several coffins to place the bones so they could properly bury it later. Tacked onto the wall was a single sheet of paper, names of animals written down. The list was short, fortunately.

Gulping, she covered her mouth, forcing the bile back down her throat. As a little girl, she always wondered why she was never allowed inside the shed. At age 16, her brother Touya reluctantly let her inside, since they were currently nursing a red fox. It made her sick, watching him chop off the heads of the hares, skinning it and cutting it apart. As disgusting as it had been, she knew she would someday do the same. And she did when she was 19, but it was only fish for a bear cub. Including the fox and bear, this would be her third time. Gripping her fist, she closed the door.

* * *

That Furless. Its hump smelt of blood. Blood of a Hoofed Fur.

These cold trees are blocking me. Once more!

Pain! Those Fake Furs. I'll track them. When I escape, the Fake Furs will become my prey.

That smell…it's stronger. The Furless…its paws, covered in blood. Did it eat the Hoofed Fur?

No. Only its paws smell of blood. So where is its body?

* * *

Sakura stood in front of the pen, a decent amount of meat held in her hands. She was unsure what to do, the wolf unmoving, staring at the meat. Slowly, she crouched down, pulling out of her pocket a thin hook, lifting up the small slot. Placing the plate of meat on the pavement, she carefully pushed it halfway. Standing back up, she went back into the shed, immediately washing her hands, wanting to rid the feel of blood on her hands.

Despite how hard she scrubbed, she couldn't get rid of the feeling. In her eyes, her hands were stained with blood. Pupils dilating, her body started to tremble, clasping onto her arms, willing herself to calm down. She fell to her knees, trying not hyperventilate. Counting to 10, she lifted her head. Taking her time standing up, she peeked around the shed. He was sniffing at it, not trusting if it was good to eat or not. Sakura bit her lip, needing him to eat the meat so the hidden pills would subdue him into another slumber. As he sniffed his food she went to the side of the pen, a water faucet with its spout on the other side of the fence. Turning it on the water filled the basin, quickly turning it off. Inching away from the pen, she waited a few minutes while fidgeting. After a few minutes the wolf finally scarfed the meat down, starving. Nodding in approvement, Sakura closed the door, it locking into place.

When he finished, his legs started to wobble. Growling he leered at Sakura before collapsing.

The moment he did, Sakura retrieved the first aid kit and muzzle she had left on the table earlier. Quietly apologizing, she opened the pen. Securing the muzzle over his snout, she got to work on his bandages. Slowly, she undid the knot and unwrapped the bandages. Eyes saddening at the bloodstains, she placed them aside. Quickly cleaning the open wounds, she placed new gauze over them. When she was done she grabbed all the materials, removing the muzzle. Exiting the pen cautiously she locked it back, grabbing the plate before she forgot.

She placed the muzzle on the table, eyes straying to the glass and book. Sighing she grabbed the glass, deciding to clean up the house.

During her cleaning spree she was interrupted by a faint melody. Pausing from folding the laundry she jumped from her seat, pressing a button on the machine located at the nearby coffee table. However, her foot caught onto the basket. The moment the melody stopped playing she fell over, the clothes spilling onto the floor. Taking the melody's place was a gentle laugh, Sakura nervously laughing in return.

"_My, my Sakura. Seems you still retained your clumsiness."_

Clearing her throat Sakura picked herself up, pouting at the mess she made. Groaning, she refocused her attention on the see through woman. Her violet eyes were filled with amusement, some of her long hair twirled around her finger.

"_Perhaps I should call later?"_

Sakura instantly perked up, arms flailing as she threw the clothes back into the basket.

"H-Hold on Tomoyo! I can finish this later!" Panting heavily, she collapsed onto the couch. Catching her breath, she sat straight up, making eye contact with the woman. "So Tomoyo, anything I need to know? Last time you called you told me looking for inspiration in Venezuela."

For a moment Tomoyo seemed to hesitate, her smile disappearing.

"_Is it true? That poachers were discovered on the preserve?"_

The friendly atmosphere became tense, memories of the night flashing. Sakura's nails dug into her arm, trying to stop the shaking.

"Y-Yeah. There were five of them. I-I recognized the leader from the black list."

"_So Yukito was telling the truth…hold on Sakura! I'll try to finish my work as soon as possible and take the next flight out to Japan!"_

"H-Hoe?" Sakura just sat there, a baffled expression on her face. "Tomoyo…what do you mean by that?"

Smiling brightly, Tomoyo waved good-bye. Purposely ignoring the question.

"_I'll be seeing you a day or so Sakura!"_

"W-What! Tomoyo wait-" A shrill screech stopped Sakura, the hologram gone. A little deterred she just sat there, her mind processing Tomoyo's words. After a few seconds her eyes widened, eyes straying to her laundry basket and choice of clothing. "Tomoyo's coming here!?" She lunged at the machine, about to call back when the melody played again. Finger about to press something else, she slowly moved it to answer instead.

"_Sakura! What's this I hear about poachers!?"_

She cowered at the furious man, his brown eyes glaring at her. At that moment, she wished for old-fashioned phones.

"_I told you to hire someone! Who knows what could've happened to you if Enomoto didn't arrive on time!"_

"T-Touya…"

"_Don't 'Touya' me! From now on, Yukito will be visiting you every Monday!"_

"What!? Touya this isn't any-"

"_Don't try to argue with me monster!"_

His image dissipated, the screech filling the silence. A few seconds passed, Sakura's hair going on end.

"I am not a monster! Touya that jerk! If only I could squish him!" Frowning, she plopped herself back on the couch, taking her anger out on the clothes. As she muttered and crumpled her clothes, her actions started to become sluggish. Eventually, she stilled her arms. "He is right though. Who knows what might've happened? They could've killed me. Maybe…maybe I should I look for some help. But." Her eyes narrowed, hands tightly gripping the gown. "No one here is qualified, and I hate those snobs in the city. Where…who can live up to Touya's standards?"

As she attempted to sleep, Sakura couldn't get her brother's words out of her head.

* * *

So dizzy. Blurry. Can't see. That Furless. It pulled a trick.

That meat. Tainted. The smell was itchy.

Smell. The tingling scent. It's…strong. And close.

Wait…the Furless…it touched me!

I'll kill it! When I get out, that Furless will be my first meal.

* * *

A/N: This chapter felt a little iffy. Probably because I had to mention…killing animals. And I love animals. I'd never want to hurt them…except spiders and bugs. I wouldn't hesitate to squish them. Excluding the pretty bugs. As soon as this is posted up, I'll be working on the third chapter. Until then, I'll be working on my other stories. Buh-bye for now!


End file.
